


Cokelat Pertama

by honeyf



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyf/pseuds/honeyf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kalau begitu, boleh aku tahu, siapa yang pertama kali memberimu cokelat?" </p><p>For Hanasu of Chocolato. White, Brown, Dark Chocolate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cokelat Pertama

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke?" tanya lelaki bertopeng ke pemuda yang dipanggilnya Sasuke; yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda tersebut.

"Kuanggap itu baik," ucap lelaki tadi dan berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu," seru Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Lelaki bertopeng itu pun berhenti dan berbalik.

"Hari ini aku tidak ingin diganggu."

Beberapa detik dalam diam, lelaki tersebut akhirnya melanjutkan jalannya tanpa membalas perkataan Sasuke.

Sekarang, hanya ada Sasuke sendiri dalam ruangan; duduk diam di futonnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dengan mata yang ditutup perban, wajah yang biasanya jarang berekspresi semakin terlihat datar. Tapi, dengan mengamati satu per satu anggota tubuhnya, dapat ditemukan sesuatu yang seolah berbicara. Memberitahukan apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Tangannnya yang gemetar, mencengkram ujung selimut dengan kuat. Apa ia sedang marah? Takut? Sakit? Kesal? Entahlah, hanya dirinya yang tahu tepatnya—atau ia sendiri malah tidak mengetahuinya.

"...," lirih Sasuke kecil, sampai tidak terdengar apa yang dikatakannya.

Tak lama, Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya menuju ke belakang kepalanya. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka lilitan perban yang menutupi matanya. Satu lilitan. Dua lilitan. Kemudian, terlihat noda darah pada lilitan perban selanjutnya. Dibukanya lagi lilitan demi lilitan, sampai tak ada lagi lilitan perban yang tersisa. Tanpa penghalang, darah pun mengalir dengan bebas dari mata tertutupnya.

Kemudian, tangannya bergerak ke sekitar, ditemuinya stok perban baru—yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana. Setelah itu, tangan lainnya mengambil sesuatu yang lain. Handuk bersih—yang lagi-lagi, sebelumnya tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Seperti sudah tersedia apa saja yang dibutuhkan di sekitarnya.

Jadi, apa yang dilakukan Sasuke kemudian?

Mencuci darah di sekitar matanya dengan handuk basah—yang juga masih penuh misteri bagaimana handuk itu bisa basah, darimana datangnya air itu, dan sejak kapan ada wadah air di samping Sasuke. Benar-benar misteri. Selesai mencuci, Sasuke mengeringkannya dengan handuk bersih dan kering—cukup, jangan tanyakan lagi darimana itu. Hanya DIA yang tahu. Kemudian, setelah diyakinnya bersih, Sasuke melilitkan perban bersih di sekitar matanya.

Ternyata, sepanjang waktu yang baru saja berjalan adalah waktu Sasuke untuk mengganti perban.

-HHH-

"Naruto-kun."

"Sakura-chan, ada apa?" tanya lelaki yang dipanggil Naruto itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini untukmu," jawab gadis bernama Sakura sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan menaruh sesuatu di telapaknya.

"Hm?" Naruto bingung dan memperhatikan bungkusan kecil yang sekarang ada di tangannya. "Apa ini?"

"Buka saja," seru Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian, Naruto menarik tali bungkusan tersebut. Setelah terbuka, cukup lama waktu yang dimiliki Naruto untuk melihat isi bungkusan itu. "Cokelat? Untukku?"

Sakura tersenyum lagi, "Ya, cokelat untukmu. Happy valentine, Naruto."

"Eh? Ta-tapi..."

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu..." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kecil pipinya. "Tapi, apa ini tidak terlalu dini."

"Memangnya aneh?" tanya Sakura.

"Jelas aneh, Sakura-chan..." jawab Naruto frustasi. "Pagi-pagi begini, kau tiba-tiba datang ke tempatku—" Padahal aku masih ingin tidur karena tidak ada misi—yang akhirnya tidak jadi diucapkan Naruto, "—terus memberikanku cokelat valentine segala. Kau benar-benar Sakura atau siapa?" seru Naruto panjang lebar sambil bergaya detektif tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

KRETEK. Bunyi asing terdengar dari tempat di mana Sakura berada.

"Na-Ru-To! Hebat sekali kau! Bisa-bisanya kau membuat moodku jelek dalam sekejap!"

"Eh?" Naruto membuka matanya, dan...

-HHH-

WUSH! Bunyi angin di sekitar Sasuke.

Baru saja ia mencoba salah satu jurus terlarang dengan kekuatan matanya itu. Kabut yang ditimbulkan oleh jurus tersebut perlahan-lahan menghilang. Setelah dipastikan dengan melihat keadaan sekitar, tempat Sasuke berada sekarang bukan lagi di ruangan gelap tadi.

Kembali ke keadaan Sasuke, yang mana ia terlihat kelelahan, entah berapa banyak cakra yang dipakainya. Dan matanya lagi-lagi mengeluarkan darah. Sungguh percuma ia mengganti perbannya tadi. Kemudian, setelah ia merasa cukup istirahat, ia berjalan tanpa peduli sekitar. Bagaimana Sasuke mau peduli kalau dirinya tidak bisa melihat sekitarnya. Namun, dengan merasakan suasananya, ia menjadi sedikit tahu bahwa dirinya berada di tempat yang berbeda.

Hangat.

Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke. Kehangatan yang sepertinya muncul dari matahari; yang jarang atau hampir tidak lagi ia nikmati.

"Cip, cip, cip," bunyi suara beberapa burung yang terdengar saling bersahutan.

Lama Sasuke berjalan, kemudian ia berhenti. Diam, terlihat seperti berkonsentrasi. Beberapa detik berjalan, ia kembali bergerak. Namun sedikit berbeda, karena gelagatnya yang seolah baru saja mendapat petunjuk.

-HHH-

"Sakura, aku haus," rengek Naruto.

"Ambil saja sendiri."

"Bagaimana aku mengambilnya kalau tubuhku begini?" Naruto berusaha menunjukkan perban-perban yang nyaris menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Salahmu! Bisa tidak kau terima pemberian orang tanpa cerewet," ketus Sakura sambil menyodorkan segelas air kepada Naruto.

"Tapiii..."

"Stop!" perintah Sakura, yang kemudian disusul dengan diamnya Naruto yang langsung meneguk minumannya.

Naruto baru saja mendapat 'kecelakaan kecil' atas ulahnya. Hari yang katanya berkesan ini, tidak benar-benar mendukung Naruto, meskipun telah mendapat cokelat—yang katanya juga 'spesial' itu.

Hening, tidak ada pembicaraan selanjutnya. Naruto hanya memperhatikan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Naruto melihat Sakura dengan tatapan sedih, mungkin ia tahu 'keanehan' Sakura hari ini, dan juga penyebabnya.

"Sakura... Maaf..."

"Hm?" Sakura langsung menatap Naruto, "maaf apa? Kau sudah menghancurkan pagiku. Jadi, biarlah."

Diam lagi.

"Maaf... aku belum bisa membawanya pulang..." lanjut Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Bodoh, apa yang kau maksudkan? Jangan buat moodku tambah jelek!"

Lalu, kembali lagi dalam diam.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau pernah mendapat cokelat sebelumnya?"

"Eh?"

"Hahaha, pertanyaanku bodoh, ya? Bagaimana pun dirimu pastinya pernah, ya?" seru Sakura dengan tingkah yang sebenarnya agak aneh, namun Naruto tetap diam. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku tahu, siapa yang pertama kali memberimu cokelat?"

"Sakura..."

"Ayolah, jawab saja, siapa dia? Apakah aku? Saat aku membagikan kue cokelat di hari Valentine itu. Atau Hinata?"

Naruto diam sejenak, mungkin berpikir untuk memilih meladeni Sakura itu—tidak salah. "Hm, sebelum kujawab, aku mau tanya, apa ini termasuk dalam acara pemberian cokelat juga?"

"Acara?" tanya Sakura dengan nada rendah, agak aneh dengan istilah yang dimaksud Naruto. Tapi, Sakura tidak mempedulikannya, "Memangnya apa yang kau maksud 'ini' itu?"

"Begini..."

-HHH-

Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto—yang awalnya tidak diketahuinya. Sasuke hanya tertarik dengan 'sesuatu' dalam diri bocah tersebut. Apakah sesuatu itu adalah chakra Kyuubi atau sesuatu yang lain—yang asli dari diri Naruto. Selanjutnya, Sasuke mengajak Naruto bicara karena sedari tadi bocah itu hanya diam saja. Mungkin Naruto agak takut dengan Sasuke yang terlalu asing. Apa lagi baru saja Naruto diperlakukan kasar oleh penduduk desa dewasa. Beruntunglah ada Sasuke yang segera 'menyelamatkan'-nya.

Setelah diyakinkan bahwa Sasuke tidak akan berlaku kasar pada Naruto, Naruto pun membuka dirinya kepada Sasuke. Mungkin ia berpikir tidak ada gunanya takut dengan orang yang baru saja menolongnya, atau juga merasa kasihan kepada sang kakak—yang menurutnya, tidak bisa melihat itu. Alhasil, jadilah Naruto sebagai penunjuk jalan Sasuke—yang sebenarnya tidak perlu.

Naruto pun mengajak Sasuke berkeliling desa. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya, Naruto berjalan bebas di desa dengan didampingi oleh seseorang.

Sampai di pertengahan desa yang ramai akan aktifitas penduduk, Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian warga. Tentu saja, penduduk saling berbisik, bertanya-tanya siapa lelaki yang bersama Naruto itu, bagaimana bisa ia bersama Naruto itu, sampai ada yang mengira apakah lelaki itu sejenis dengan Naruto itu. Itu, monster.

Di sisi lain, penduduk muda terutama para kembang desa, tidak peduli dengan adanya Naruto. Mereka hanya tertarik dengan wujud pemuda tampan, Sasuke—yang padahal penampilannya sedikit cacat dengan adanya perban di mata itu. Tapi, mungkin saja, bagi para kembang desa tadi, itu adalah _fashion_ yang semakin membuat diri Sasuke semakin keren. Atau, memang kharisma sang Uchiha satu ini tidak bisa dielakkan untuk para wanita—dan lelaki. Sungguh pesona yang mengerikan.

Kehebohan tidak hanya sampai di sana. Berikutnya, para gadis muda—dan juga tua, mulai mendatangi Sasuke, memberanikan diri untuk berkenalan. Mereka sungguh tidak peduli dengan adanya Naruto. Semakin banyak yang mengerumuni Sasuke, semakin jauhlah Naruto karena tubuh mungilnya terdesak makhluk-makhluk besar darinya itu, sehingga pegangan Naruto dari tangan Sasuke terlepas. Ya, selama perjalanan, Naruto memegangi tangan Sasuke—yang katanya, untuk menuntun jalan Sasuke.

Menyadari genggamannya dengan Naruto terlepas, Sasuke langsung menyingkirkan para perempuan—yang sempat-sempatnya memberikannya cokelat dalam rangka Valentine. Setelah terbebas dari kerumunan, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto, membawanya dan pergi sejauh mungkin.

Entah sudah seberapa jauh Sasuke meninggalkan tempat tadi. Setelah memastikan tidak ada gangguan seperti tadi, Sasuke langsung menurunkan Naruto, dan kembali berjalan.

"Kau laku, ya?" seru Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, yang kemudian menjadi hening. Sasuke menjadi merasa aneh dengan diamnya Naruto. Jelas, Naruto diam, ia sibuk celingukan di sekitar tubuh Sasuke, seolah memeriksa atau mencari sesuatu.

"Mana cokelatnya?"

"Aku tidak menerimanya."

"Kenapa? Sayang banget, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak suka manis."

"Tapi cokelat nggak selalu manis."

"Hn..." Sasuke diam. "Hanya tidak suka."

"Ooh..." Naruto manggut-manggut. "Tapi, bagaimana kalau kau punya orang yang disayangi nanti. Lalu, dia memberimu cokelat. Apa kau juga akan menolaknya? Kasihan, 'kan?" seru Naruto panjang lebar dengan polosnya. "Padahal, semua ingin cokelat. Ya... aku juga ingin..."

Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi berubah ke arah yang buruk. Sasuke yang menyadarinya, kemudian membalasnya.

"Kau masih kecil, nanti kau akan mengerti."

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" protes Naruto sambil manyun.

"Memang berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Errr... Enam," jawab Naruto ragu. "Aaaa! Tapi aku tidak suka dibilang anak kecil!"

"Anak kecil tetap anak kecil."

"Huh!" kesal Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa mata kakak?"

"Hn?" Sasuke hampir salah tingkah karena dipanggil 'Kakak', tapi, yah, ia maklum. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Bukan apa-apa bagaimana?"

"Hanya latihan. Berlatih untuk tidak bergantung kepada indra penglihatan," jelas Sasuke bohong.

"Hebat! Aku juga ingin yang begitu," seru Naruto. "Oh, iya, kita pergi ke tempat pelatihan. Jam segini biasanya sepi, jadi aku bisa coba berlatih seperti kakak," semangat Naruto sembari menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Tunggu."

"Eh?"

"Aku ada keperluan sedikit. Bisa tunggu sebentar di sini?"

"Um, baiklah," jawab Naruto ragu seolah tidak rela sang kakak meninggalkannya. Mungkin Naruto takut kalau sang kakak tidak kembali.

-HHH-

"Hei."

Tak ada sahutan dari panggilan Sasuke tadi. Namun, tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa kakinya dipeluk oleh... ya, bocah bernama Naruto itu, yang baru saja dipanggilnya. Merasa aneh, Sasuke berusaha merenggangkan pelukan kuat dari kedua tangan Naruto, kemudian berjongkok.

"Hei, ada apa?" Sasuke meraba wajah Naruto. Dirasakannya pipi Naruto basah. "Kau menangis?"

Naruto diam. Tak lama, Sasuke mendengar lirihan Naruto, seolah Naruto berusaha menahan tangisannya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. "... dikira kakak gak bakal balik... hiks..."

Sasuke terdiam. Mungkin merasa dapat sesuatu yang lain dari perkataan Naruto tadi. Teringat apa yang ia lakukan 'saat ini'. Naruto tetap menangis, tangisan lega akan kenyataan bahwa sang kakak tidak pergi.

"Tenang, aku akan kembali." Bukannya berkata 'aku tidak pergi' atau 'aku tidak meninggalkanmu', ia menjawab itu seolah untuk sesuatu yang lain tadi.

Naruto terlihat agak bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke. Tapi, setelah melihat senyum Sasuke, Naruto merasa tenang dan tersenyum lebar. Tak lama senyumnya menghilang karena tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan kecil Naruto dan menaruh sesuatu di tangannya.

"Eh? Ini..." Naruto mengamati sesuatu tadi, sebuah kotak berukuran sedang, "... cokelat."

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Naruto melihat cokelat-cokelat kecil di balik plastik transparan yang menutupi bagian atas kotak. Cokelat dengan tiga warna: putih, cokelat, dan hitam. "Terima kasih," ucap Naruto dengan semu merah di pipinya, dan memeluk erat kotak berisi cokelat-cokelat tersebut.

"Sama-sama."

-HHH-

"Begitulah," seru Naruto.

"Jadi, kau dapat cokelat pertama dari 'kakak' misterius?" tanya Sakura memastikan. "Laki-laki pula."

"Ya, hahaha..." tawa Naruto hambar.

"Lalu, siapa nama kakak itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Itu..."

-HHH-

"Nama kakak siapa?"

"Hm..." Tidak langsung menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke hanya diam, terlihat berpikir. Mungkin ia sedang menimbang untuk memberitahukannya atau tidak. "Nanti kau tahu sendiri," jawab Sasuke akhirnya—tidak memuaskan untuk Naruto kecil.

"Eh? Kok?" Naruto kecewa. Tapi, dengan melihat senyum Sasuke itu, Naruto juga tidak ingin memaksa, mungkin saja itu memang privasi penting yang tidak boleh diberitahukan. Atau mungkin saja, sang kakak adalah seorang anbu—yang Naruto dengar-dengar kalau seorang anbu itu selalu rahasia. Yah, pikiran anak kecil.

-HHH-

"Intinya, kau tidak tahu namanya?" tanya Sakura—seolah ikut kecewa.

"Ya..."

"Huuu, kau payah, Naruto," seru Sakura—yang masih merasa kecewa. "Tapi, mendengar cerita panjang lebarmu, aku jadi ragu, kau beneran mengalami itu atau hanya mendongeng untukku saja?" selidik Sakura. "Karena, aku rasa kau membuat si kakak seolah mirip dengannya."

Seolah Naruto tahu apa yang dimaksud Sakura, Naruto hanya nyengir lebar. "Haha," tawa hambar dari Naruto lagi. "Menurutmu?"

"Na-Ru-To!"

-HHH-

"Mau?"

"Tidak."

"Ah, kalau tidak suka yang manis, bagaimana kalau cokelat yang hitam ini? Rasanya lumayan pahit, hampir tidak ada manisnya," jelas Naruto, seakan memaksa Sasuke untuk menerima cokelatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Baiklah," jawab Sasuke menyerah. Entah mengapa suasana ini terlalu damai untuk mereka berdua, jauh dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Terutama sikap Sasuke yang terlalu banyak senyum, seakan ia tidak memiliki beban apa pun. Mungkin saja, Sasuke merasa untuk lebih baik menikmati keadaan ini. Keadaan yang seolah—atau malah memang hasil imajinasi buatannya semata. Imajinasi dalam mimpinya yang bercerita tentang perjalanan dirinya ke masa lalu.

Namun, apakah dirinya siap untuk menemui kenyataan bahwa jika ia terbangun nanti akan kembali ke ruangannya yang serba gelap, jauh dari cahaya yang ia dapatkan saat ini.

"Buka mulutnya, ya?"

"Aku masih bisa makan sendiri." Dan Sasuke pun menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Nggak. Siapa yang jamin kalau nanti nggak dimakan beneran?"

"Haha..." tawa kecil Sasuke, merasa lucu dengan Naruto. Akhirnya Sasuke menurut, dan membuka mulutnya.

Dengan segera, Naruto pun menyuapkan sebuah cokelat ke mulut Sasuke, sebelum Sasuke mengubah pikirannya. Kemudian, setelah masuk, Sasuke memakan cokelat tersebut.

"Manis..." ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit ditekan seolah untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya 'marah' karena dibohongi.

"Ada pahitnya juga, kok! Hehehe..." seru Naruto sambil nyengir tanpa dosa.

-END-

What the? Udah… =w= maap, hasil kebut, main hantam aja... (nangis)

Beribu maaf atas 'keanehan' fanfict saya yang satu ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke?" tanya lelaki bertopeng ke pemuda yang dipanggilnya Sasuke; yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda tersebut.

"Kuanggap itu baik," ucap lelaki tadi dan berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu," seru Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Lelaki bertopeng itu pun berhenti dan berbalik.

"Hari ini aku tidak ingin diganggu."

Beberapa detik dalam diam, lelaki tersebut akhirnya melanjutkan jalannya tanpa membalas perkataan Sasuke.

Sekarang, hanya ada Sasuke sendiri dalam ruangan; duduk diam di futonnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dengan mata yang ditutup perban, wajah yang biasanya jarang berekspresi semakin terlihat datar. Tapi, dengan mengamati satu per satu anggota tubuhnya, dapat ditemukan sesuatu yang seolah berbicara. Memberitahukan apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Tangannnya yang gemetar, mencengkram ujung selimut dengan kuat. Apa ia sedang marah? Takut? Sakit? Kesal? Entahlah, hanya dirinya yang tahu tepatnya—atau ia sendiri malah tidak mengetahuinya.

"...," lirih Sasuke kecil, sampai tidak terdengar apa yang dikatakannya.

Tak lama, Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya menuju ke belakang kepalanya. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka lilitan perban yang menutupi matanya. Satu lilitan. Dua lilitan. Kemudian, terlihat noda darah pada lilitan perban selanjutnya. Dibukanya lagi lilitan demi lilitan, sampai tak ada lagi lilitan perban yang tersisa. Tanpa penghalang, darah pun mengalir dengan bebas dari mata tertutupnya.

Kemudian, tangannya bergerak ke sekitar, ditemuinya stok perban baru—yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana. Setelah itu, tangan lainnya mengambil sesuatu yang lain. Handuk bersih—yang lagi-lagi, sebelumnya tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Seperti sudah tersedia apa saja yang dibutuhkan di sekitarnya.

Jadi, apa yang dilakukan Sasuke kemudian?

Mencuci darah di sekitar matanya dengan handuk basah—yang juga masih penuh misteri bagaimana handuk itu bisa basah, darimana datangnya air itu, dan sejak kapan ada wadah air di samping Sasuke. Benar-benar misteri. Selesai mencuci, Sasuke mengeringkannya dengan handuk bersih dan kering—cukup, jangan tanyakan lagi darimana itu. Hanya DIA yang tahu. Kemudian, setelah diyakinnya bersih, Sasuke melilitkan perban bersih di sekitar matanya.

Ternyata, sepanjang waktu yang baru saja berjalan adalah waktu Sasuke untuk mengganti perban.

-HHH-

"Naruto-kun."

"Sakura-chan, ada apa?" tanya lelaki yang dipanggil Naruto itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini untukmu," jawab gadis bernama Sakura sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan menaruh sesuatu di telapaknya.

"Hm?" Naruto bingung dan memperhatikan bungkusan kecil yang sekarang ada di tangannya. "Apa ini?"

"Buka saja," seru Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian, Naruto menarik tali bungkusan tersebut. Setelah terbuka, cukup lama waktu yang dimiliki Naruto untuk melihat isi bungkusan itu. "Cokelat? Untukku?"

Sakura tersenyum lagi, "Ya, cokelat untukmu. Happy valentine, Naruto."

"Eh? Ta-tapi..."

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu..." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kecil pipinya. "Tapi, apa ini tidak terlalu dini."

"Memangnya aneh?" tanya Sakura.

"Jelas aneh, Sakura-chan..." jawab Naruto frustasi. "Pagi-pagi begini, kau tiba-tiba datang ke tempatku—" Padahal aku masih ingin tidur karena tidak ada misi—yang akhirnya tidak jadi diucapkan Naruto, "—terus memberikanku cokelat valentine segala. Kau benar-benar Sakura atau siapa?" seru Naruto panjang lebar sambil bergaya detektif tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

KRETEK. Bunyi asing terdengar dari tempat di mana Sakura berada.

"Na-Ru-To! Hebat sekali kau! Bisa-bisanya kau membuat moodku jelek dalam sekejap!"

"Eh?" Naruto membuka matanya, dan...

-HHH-

WUSH! Bunyi angin di sekitar Sasuke.

Baru saja ia mencoba salah satu jurus terlarang dengan kekuatan matanya itu. Kabut yang ditimbulkan oleh jurus tersebut perlahan-lahan menghilang. Setelah dipastikan dengan melihat keadaan sekitar, tempat Sasuke berada sekarang bukan lagi di ruangan gelap tadi.

Kembali ke keadaan Sasuke, yang mana ia terlihat kelelahan, entah berapa banyak cakra yang dipakainya. Dan matanya lagi-lagi mengeluarkan darah. Sungguh percuma ia mengganti perbannya tadi. Kemudian, setelah ia merasa cukup istirahat, ia berjalan tanpa peduli sekitar. Bagaimana Sasuke mau peduli kalau dirinya tidak bisa melihat sekitarnya. Namun, dengan merasakan suasananya, ia menjadi sedikit tahu bahwa dirinya berada di tempat yang berbeda.

Hangat.

Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke. Kehangatan yang sepertinya muncul dari matahari; yang jarang atau hampir tidak lagi ia nikmati.

"Cip, cip, cip," bunyi suara beberapa burung yang terdengar saling bersahutan.

Lama Sasuke berjalan, kemudian ia berhenti. Diam, terlihat seperti berkonsentrasi. Beberapa detik berjalan, ia kembali bergerak. Namun sedikit berbeda, karena gelagatnya yang seolah baru saja mendapat petunjuk.

-HHH-

"Sakura, aku haus," rengek Naruto.

"Ambil saja sendiri."

"Bagaimana aku mengambilnya kalau tubuhku begini?" Naruto berusaha menunjukkan perban-perban yang nyaris menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Salahmu! Bisa tidak kau terima pemberian orang tanpa cerewet," ketus Sakura sambil menyodorkan segelas air kepada Naruto.

"Tapiii..."

"Stop!" perintah Sakura, yang kemudian disusul dengan diamnya Naruto yang langsung meneguk minumannya.

Naruto baru saja mendapat 'kecelakaan kecil' atas ulahnya. Hari yang katanya berkesan ini, tidak benar-benar mendukung Naruto, meskipun telah mendapat cokelat—yang katanya juga 'spesial' itu.

Hening, tidak ada pembicaraan selanjutnya. Naruto hanya memperhatikan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Naruto melihat Sakura dengan tatapan sedih, mungkin ia tahu 'keanehan' Sakura hari ini, dan juga penyebabnya.

"Sakura... Maaf..."

"Hm?" Sakura langsung menatap Naruto, "maaf apa? Kau sudah menghancurkan pagiku. Jadi, biarlah."

Diam lagi.

"Maaf... aku belum bisa membawanya pulang..." lanjut Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Bodoh, apa yang kau maksudkan? Jangan buat moodku tambah jelek!"

Lalu, kembali lagi dalam diam.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau pernah mendapat cokelat sebelumnya?"

"Eh?"

"Hahaha, pertanyaanku bodoh, ya? Bagaimana pun dirimu pastinya pernah, ya?" seru Sakura dengan tingkah yang sebenarnya agak aneh, namun Naruto tetap diam. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku tahu, siapa yang pertama kali memberimu cokelat?"

"Sakura..."

"Ayolah, jawab saja, siapa dia? Apakah aku? Saat aku membagikan kue cokelat di hari Valentine itu. Atau Hinata?"

Naruto diam sejenak, mungkin berpikir untuk memilih meladeni Sakura itu—tidak salah. "Hm, sebelum kujawab, aku mau tanya, apa ini termasuk dalam acara pemberian cokelat juga?"

"Acara?" tanya Sakura dengan nada rendah, agak aneh dengan istilah yang dimaksud Naruto. Tapi, Sakura tidak mempedulikannya, "Memangnya apa yang kau maksud 'ini' itu?"

"Begini..."

-HHH-

Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto—yang awalnya tidak diketahuinya. Sasuke hanya tertarik dengan 'sesuatu' dalam diri bocah tersebut. Apakah sesuatu itu adalah chakra Kyuubi atau sesuatu yang lain—yang asli dari diri Naruto. Selanjutnya, Sasuke mengajak Naruto bicara karena sedari tadi bocah itu hanya diam saja. Mungkin Naruto agak takut dengan Sasuke yang terlalu asing. Apa lagi baru saja Naruto diperlakukan kasar oleh penduduk desa dewasa. Beruntunglah ada Sasuke yang segera 'menyelamatkan'-nya.

Setelah diyakinkan bahwa Sasuke tidak akan berlaku kasar pada Naruto, Naruto pun membuka dirinya kepada Sasuke. Mungkin ia berpikir tidak ada gunanya takut dengan orang yang baru saja menolongnya, atau juga merasa kasihan kepada sang kakak—yang menurutnya, tidak bisa melihat itu. Alhasil, jadilah Naruto sebagai penunjuk jalan Sasuke—yang sebenarnya tidak perlu.

Naruto pun mengajak Sasuke berkeliling desa. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya, Naruto berjalan bebas di desa dengan didampingi oleh seseorang.

Sampai di pertengahan desa yang ramai akan aktifitas penduduk, Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian warga. Tentu saja, penduduk saling berbisik, bertanya-tanya siapa lelaki yang bersama Naruto itu, bagaimana bisa ia bersama Naruto itu, sampai ada yang mengira apakah lelaki itu sejenis dengan Naruto itu. Itu, monster.

Di sisi lain, penduduk muda terutama para kembang desa, tidak peduli dengan adanya Naruto. Mereka hanya tertarik dengan wujud pemuda tampan, Sasuke—yang padahal penampilannya sedikit cacat dengan adanya perban di mata itu. Tapi, mungkin saja, bagi para kembang desa tadi, itu adalah _fashion_ yang semakin membuat diri Sasuke semakin keren. Atau, memang kharisma sang Uchiha satu ini tidak bisa dielakkan untuk para wanita—dan lelaki. Sungguh pesona yang mengerikan.

Kehebohan tidak hanya sampai di sana. Berikutnya, para gadis muda—dan juga tua, mulai mendatangi Sasuke, memberanikan diri untuk berkenalan. Mereka sungguh tidak peduli dengan adanya Naruto. Semakin banyak yang mengerumuni Sasuke, semakin jauhlah Naruto karena tubuh mungilnya terdesak makhluk-makhluk besar darinya itu, sehingga pegangan Naruto dari tangan Sasuke terlepas. Ya, selama perjalanan, Naruto memegangi tangan Sasuke—yang katanya, untuk menuntun jalan Sasuke.

Menyadari genggamannya dengan Naruto terlepas, Sasuke langsung menyingkirkan para perempuan—yang sempat-sempatnya memberikannya cokelat dalam rangka Valentine. Setelah terbebas dari kerumunan, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto, membawanya dan pergi sejauh mungkin.

Entah sudah seberapa jauh Sasuke meninggalkan tempat tadi. Setelah memastikan tidak ada gangguan seperti tadi, Sasuke langsung menurunkan Naruto, dan kembali berjalan.

"Kau laku, ya?" seru Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, yang kemudian menjadi hening. Sasuke menjadi merasa aneh dengan diamnya Naruto. Jelas, Naruto diam, ia sibuk celingukan di sekitar tubuh Sasuke, seolah memeriksa atau mencari sesuatu.

"Mana cokelatnya?"

"Aku tidak menerimanya."

"Kenapa? Sayang banget, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak suka manis."

"Tapi cokelat nggak selalu manis."

"Hn..." Sasuke diam. "Hanya tidak suka."

"Ooh..." Naruto manggut-manggut. "Tapi, bagaimana kalau kau punya orang yang disayangi nanti. Lalu, dia memberimu cokelat. Apa kau juga akan menolaknya? Kasihan, 'kan?" seru Naruto panjang lebar dengan polosnya. "Padahal, semua ingin cokelat. Ya... aku juga ingin..."

Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi berubah ke arah yang buruk. Sasuke yang menyadarinya, kemudian membalasnya.

"Kau masih kecil, nanti kau akan mengerti."

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" protes Naruto sambil manyun.

"Memang berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Errr... Enam," jawab Naruto ragu. "Aaaa! Tapi aku tidak suka dibilang anak kecil!"

"Anak kecil tetap anak kecil."

"Huh!" kesal Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa mata kakak?"

"Hn?" Sasuke hampir salah tingkah karena dipanggil 'Kakak', tapi, yah, ia maklum. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Bukan apa-apa bagaimana?"

"Hanya latihan. Berlatih untuk tidak bergantung kepada indra penglihatan," jelas Sasuke bohong.

"Hebat! Aku juga ingin yang begitu," seru Naruto. "Oh, iya, kita pergi ke tempat pelatihan. Jam segini biasanya sepi, jadi aku bisa coba berlatih seperti kakak," semangat Naruto sembari menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Tunggu."

"Eh?"

"Aku ada keperluan sedikit. Bisa tunggu sebentar di sini?"

"Um, baiklah," jawab Naruto ragu seolah tidak rela sang kakak meninggalkannya. Mungkin Naruto takut kalau sang kakak tidak kembali.

-HHH-

"Hei."

Tak ada sahutan dari panggilan Sasuke tadi. Namun, tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa kakinya dipeluk oleh... ya, bocah bernama Naruto itu, yang baru saja dipanggilnya. Merasa aneh, Sasuke berusaha merenggangkan pelukan kuat dari kedua tangan Naruto, kemudian berjongkok.

"Hei, ada apa?" Sasuke meraba wajah Naruto. Dirasakannya pipi Naruto basah. "Kau menangis?"

Naruto diam. Tak lama, Sasuke mendengar lirihan Naruto, seolah Naruto berusaha menahan tangisannya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. "... dikira kakak gak bakal balik... hiks..."

Sasuke terdiam. Mungkin merasa dapat sesuatu yang lain dari perkataan Naruto tadi. Teringat apa yang ia lakukan 'saat ini'. Naruto tetap menangis, tangisan lega akan kenyataan bahwa sang kakak tidak pergi.

"Tenang, aku akan kembali." Bukannya berkata 'aku tidak pergi' atau 'aku tidak meninggalkanmu', ia menjawab itu seolah untuk sesuatu yang lain tadi.

Naruto terlihat agak bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke. Tapi, setelah melihat senyum Sasuke, Naruto merasa tenang dan tersenyum lebar. Tak lama senyumnya menghilang karena tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan kecil Naruto dan menaruh sesuatu di tangannya.

"Eh? Ini..." Naruto mengamati sesuatu tadi, sebuah kotak berukuran sedang, "... cokelat."

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Naruto melihat cokelat-cokelat kecil di balik plastik transparan yang menutupi bagian atas kotak. Cokelat dengan tiga warna: putih, cokelat, dan hitam. "Terima kasih," ucap Naruto dengan semu merah di pipinya, dan memeluk erat kotak berisi cokelat-cokelat tersebut.

"Sama-sama."

-HHH-

"Begitulah," seru Naruto.

"Jadi, kau dapat cokelat pertama dari 'kakak' misterius?" tanya Sakura memastikan. "Laki-laki pula."

"Ya, hahaha..." tawa Naruto hambar.

"Lalu, siapa nama kakak itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Itu..."

-HHH-

"Nama kakak siapa?"

"Hm..." Tidak langsung menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke hanya diam, terlihat berpikir. Mungkin ia sedang menimbang untuk memberitahukannya atau tidak. "Nanti kau tahu sendiri," jawab Sasuke akhirnya—tidak memuaskan untuk Naruto kecil.

"Eh? Kok?" Naruto kecewa. Tapi, dengan melihat senyum Sasuke itu, Naruto juga tidak ingin memaksa, mungkin saja itu memang privasi penting yang tidak boleh diberitahukan. Atau mungkin saja, sang kakak adalah seorang anbu—yang Naruto dengar-dengar kalau seorang anbu itu selalu rahasia. Yah, pikiran anak kecil.

-HHH-

"Intinya, kau tidak tahu namanya?" tanya Sakura—seolah ikut kecewa.

"Ya..."

"Huuu, kau payah, Naruto," seru Sakura—yang masih merasa kecewa. "Tapi, mendengar cerita panjang lebarmu, aku jadi ragu, kau beneran mengalami itu atau hanya mendongeng untukku saja?" selidik Sakura. "Karena, aku rasa kau membuat si kakak seolah mirip dengannya."

Seolah Naruto tahu apa yang dimaksud Sakura, Naruto hanya nyengir lebar. "Haha," tawa hambar dari Naruto lagi. "Menurutmu?"

"Na-Ru-To!"

-HHH-

"Mau?"

"Tidak."

"Ah, kalau tidak suka yang manis, bagaimana kalau cokelat yang hitam ini? Rasanya lumayan pahit, hampir tidak ada manisnya," jelas Naruto, seakan memaksa Sasuke untuk menerima cokelatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Baiklah," jawab Sasuke menyerah. Entah mengapa suasana ini terlalu damai untuk mereka berdua, jauh dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Terutama sikap Sasuke yang terlalu banyak senyum, seakan ia tidak memiliki beban apa pun. Mungkin saja, Sasuke merasa untuk lebih baik menikmati keadaan ini. Keadaan yang seolah—atau malah memang hasil imajinasi buatannya semata. Imajinasi dalam mimpinya yang bercerita tentang perjalanan dirinya ke masa lalu.

Namun, apakah dirinya siap untuk menemui kenyataan bahwa jika ia terbangun nanti akan kembali ke ruangannya yang serba gelap, jauh dari cahaya yang ia dapatkan saat ini.

"Buka mulutnya, ya?"

"Aku masih bisa makan sendiri." Dan Sasuke pun menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Nggak. Siapa yang jamin kalau nanti nggak dimakan beneran?"

"Haha..." tawa kecil Sasuke, merasa lucu dengan Naruto. Akhirnya Sasuke menurut, dan membuka mulutnya.

Dengan segera, Naruto pun menyuapkan sebuah cokelat ke mulut Sasuke, sebelum Sasuke mengubah pikirannya. Kemudian, setelah masuk, Sasuke memakan cokelat tersebut.

"Manis..." ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit ditekan seolah untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya 'marah' karena dibohongi.

"Ada pahitnya juga, kok! Hehehe..." seru Naruto sambil nyengir tanpa dosa.

-END-

 

**Author's Note:**

> What the? Udah… =w= maap, hasil kebut, main hantam aja... (nangis)
> 
> Beribu maaf atas 'keanehan' fanfict saya yang satu ini.


End file.
